


Reaching Breaking Point

by Eryiss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Hidden Public Sex, Hot Spring, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Slight Exhebitionist Kink, Slightly Possesive Behaviour, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Two weeks. They had spent two weeks unable to touch one another, to kiss one another, to feel one another. That was why Freed had taken Gajeel to the damn hot spring in the first place: so they could have some time alone. So when half of the guild showed up and kept interrupting them, Freed felt his patience wearing thin.Thankfully, runes can be very useful, particularly when you want privacy.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reaching Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for this pairing again for a while, and I was reminded of [this post](https://furidojasutin.tumblr.com/post/182663611093/people-keep-interrupting-their-hot-spring-date) , which inspired this fic, so consider giving it a reblog or like on tumblr. I'm still not entirely sure on how good my characterisation for Gajeel is, but hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

****

**Reaching Breaking Point**

Freed was going to snap.

By all rights, he should be incredibly relaxed. He was sat in a luxury hot spring located in the mountainous north of Fiore, having taken a day off from an intensive training regime. Sitting beside him was his boyfriend, their thighs grazing slightly from time to time as they let the volcanic water soothe them. Other than perhaps an expensive glass of wine or champagne, Freed couldn't think of anything that would make the situation better. And yet, despite the technical perfection, Freed was pissed off.

The reason he had suggested to Gajeel that they go to the hot springs was that, for the last two weeks, the majority of Fairy Tail's mages had been partaking in a training bootcamp for the Grand Magic Games. It had been a gruelling and harsh time, one with far too much interacting with his fellow guildmates, and far too little interaction with Gajeel.

Normally he wouldn't have minded, but given his relationship with Gajeel was not yet public, the weeks had been painfully long.

So, imagine Freed's surprise and utter-fucking-delight when, about twenty minutes after he and Gajeel had relaxed into the spring, the loud and rambunctious chorus that always accompanied Fairy Tail suddenly filled the tranquil resort. An annoyed dread had filled Freed the moment he heard recognisable voices, and when he turned towards the resort's gates he saw nearly half of his guildmates entering, thus destroying the quiet, delightful little haven that the two men had made for themselves.

Gajeel had tried to placate him, saying that the resort was big, and they'd fall into obscurity, but it hadn't really worked. Two weeks without so much of a kiss from his boyfriend was far too long, and Freed was not happy to know that the issue would not be rectified.

Even if he was to blame, given that Gajeel was all too happy to let their relationship be known.

Freed was in no way ashamed of his relationship with Gajeel; he was a strong, competent, ruggedly handsome man that Freed was proud to call his. But Fairy Tail was something of a rumour mill, and the smallest of whispers could snowball into something much larger. This definitely happened with relationships, and Freed would rather not have his business spread throughout the guild's gossipers. He would much rather spend the start of his relationship with Gajeel relishing the man in every way he possibly could without interruption.

Which was why he'd taken Gajeel to the hot spring in the first place. It was meant to be a time for them to enjoy themselves, to kiss and make up for the lost time the bootcamp had taken from them. Freed had been looking forward to it the moment he came up with the idea, and now it had been ruined.

"Fuck," Gajeel groaned. "Incoming."

Freed glanced over his shoulder, deflating slightly as he saw Jet and Droy approaching them. This had been avoided so far, and Freed had just started to think maybe Gajeel had been right, and they'd be able to drown out the yells from their guildmates and pretend they weren't there. But no, that hope, too, was dashed.

"Hey," Jet greeted. "Mind if we join you?"

"Yes," Freed said without a moment's thought. The two men looked at him confused.

"Why?" Droy asked, frowning. "And how did the two of you even get here? You weren't with the group."

"We got here before you," Freed explained, voice a little tight still. "We both wanted some time away to relax, this was the best place close to the camp. Obviously, we didn't choose to sleep in like you all did."

"You came together?" Jet asked, frowning.

"Nah," Gajeel shrugged, opening his eyes. "Just happened to have the same idea, I guess. And the old man wanted us to work on our teamworking skills outside of the people we normally take missions with – some bullshit about not limiting who we can work with – and we thought we might as well try and get to know each other. Works on what Makarov wants us to do and means we'll have progress to talk about, unlike the rest of you."

Under the water, Freed placed a hand on Gajeel's thigh in thanks. He really did appreciate how Gajeel hadn't once been insistent that they make their relationship public, and was willing to lie to keep up the charade. Freed felt guilty about making him do it, though.

"And we'd quite like to continue with this," Freed added on, before either of the other men could say something that would further grate on his nerves. "So please leave."

The two men gave Freed an odd look, most likely thinking Freed was being unnecessarily rude to them, but the rune mage wasn't bothered by it. A moment later, they turned around and started to walk to another of the hot springs. They would most likely be talking about Freed's behaviour, but Freed couldn't find it in himself to care. Because even if this wasn't what he had wanted, his hand was still on Gajeel's thigh and that was the most contact he'd had with the man over the past few weeks, and he would take anything he could get at this time. But he really did want more.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, barley resisting the urge to lean into Gajeel. "I shouldn't be forcing you to hide like this."

"Doesn't bother me," Gajeel shrugged. "I can deal with it. And we've still got our deal, right?"

"Yes," Freed chuckled. "The moment I'm ready, you can parade me around as much as you'd like."

"Damn right I can," Gajeel grinned.

Under the water, Gajeel placed his hand atop Freed's, and the rough callousness contrasted beautifully with the soft water covering them both. As he glanced to the side, he saw how the candlelight flickered onto Gajeel's face, reflected in his piercings and his eyes. It was damn hard not to kiss him, to feel him, to embrace the urge demanding he trace a droplet of water down Gajeel's broad chest with featherlight kisses until he-

But the hand holding was good. It was almost enough.

It was a mantra that Freed found himself repeating through the next hour, because although they had been left alone with nobody trying to enter their bath again, Fairy Tail was an unignorable force. They were loud, either with raucous laughter or pointlessly petty arguments. Every moment of calmness the couple could gather was instantly disrupted by the reminder they weren't alone.

Slowly, his plan for a heavenly afternoon became torture, a torture of his own making. He'd organised a situation where both he and his boyfriend would be naked, wet, and alone. And he'd had plans to make use of that solitude, which he now could no longer do because they were _not_ alone.

Meaning now he was sitting next to his strong, handsome, broad, and beautiful boyfriend who he hadn't touched in weeks, in the same naked and wet state that he had planned, without the ability to do anything about it. This was a lesson in self-control already, made worse given that, apparently, Gajeel was in a slightly teasing mood, if the knuckle grazes against his thigh and the intentional whispers of breath against his neck were reflective. It was like being presented with the best meal you've ever seen without being able to devour it. Freed wanted to devour Gajeel, and his grasp on his good senses were breaking.

"Yer tense," Gajeel noted, and quirked his mouth teasingly. "You want a massage; I'd be happy to give ya one?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Freed muttered, and Gajeel laughed.

"Not what I was hoping for, but you gotta make the best of a bad situation, don't ya?" He grinned, and Freed glared at him which only made him chuckle. "But you didn't answer me; you wanna nice rubdown? I can go all over."

Freed opened his mouth to respond, but a yell echoed throughout the resort, and a dark look flashed over Freed's face. The couple looked towards the source of the shouting, to see Natsu cackling while holding a small towel aloft, and a moment later a fully nude Gray stalked after him, demanding Natsu return his only cover. Natsu simply laughed louder, goading his boyfriend into getting the towel himself, all the while wolf-whistling about Gray's naked state.

And that was the moment Freed lost himself.

Because it was enraging that Natsu and Gray were so open about their relationship; that they could perform their flirtatious arguments in front of everyone without thinking. They were basically engaged in foreplay in public, and yet Freed had to settle for handholding and slight proximity to his own boyfriend. It was utter bullshit.

Bullshit of his own creation, but he didn't want to think rationally.

Instead, he muttered out a spell, and runes fluttered out from him. Quickly, before he could stop himself, they had rested against the ground and created a large cylinder of enchantment-walls around the specific spring that he and Gajeel were using.

The sudden removal of sound, as well as the sight off their fellow guildmates, was a welcome relief. Nobody could see nor hear them, and they were as alone as they could hope to be in this damn place, and Freed was going to enjoy it if it killed him.

He shifted himself to his right, leaning into Gajeel and resting against his side, cheek against Gajeel's shoulder. Gajeel almost instinctively wrapped his strong arm around Freed's shoulders, and Freed immediately relaxed into the grasp. The feel of his boyfriend's bulk – his unabashed broadness, power, and strength – was comforting and something he had been craving. He had quickly become addicted to Gajeel.

"They broke ya, huh?" Gajeel asked only slightly teasing now.

"If they can practically fuck in front of everyone, then we deserve some time to enjoy ourselves too," Freed shrugged, breathing in Gajeel's scent while resting their legs together. "It only seems fair."

"Yer right," Gajeel nodded. "But there's a small problem. You made yer runes a little too wide."

Freed frowned, looking in the same direction that Gajeel was looking, and he deflated at the sight. Standing just inside the runes was Natsu, still holding Gray's towel, poking at the runes tentatively.

There was a beat of silence as Natsu turned around to look at the two men, wrapped up around one another in a way that was so obviously not platonic that anyone with half a brain would see it.

"He might not realise," Gajeel commented as if Natsu wasn't there. "He ain't too bright."

"Perhaps," Freed agreed, ignoring Natsu's cry of protest as a quick, appealing, devilishly tempting thought struck him. "Best to make sure, then."

With a rush of adrenaline too sudden for Freed to ignore, he turned slightly, grabbed Gajeel by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. It was a passionate, strong kiss, filled with the emotion and the need that had built up over the past two weeks. His hands absently roamed around the incredible expanse of Gajeel's body – god damn it was a crime he couldn't feel the man at any given opportunity – and groaned. Gajeel was kissing back just as strongly, a hand roaming down Freed's back to grope his ass.

Before they could get any more passionate, Freed pulled away. He looked at Natsu, who was gaping at them, looking between them both. Freed almost rolled his eyes at the dumbfounded expression – he and Gajeel might not be an obvious pair, but the reaction was overstated.

"If you can make sure everyone in the guild knows by sundown, I'll get Laxus to fight you."

Before Natsu could speak, teleportation runes enveloped him, and he was gone. Freed and Gajeel were left alone.

"So," Gajeel said after a moment, voice slightly breathless, still holding Freed close.

"Indeed," Freed agreed, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so long to let people know, and I shouldn't have done it without-"

"You know I pretty much have to fuck yer ass right now, right?"

The husky, deep growl seemed to vibrate in Freed's bones, and it sent a jolt of arousal through his dick. There was a slight haze of lust in Gajeel's eyes, and the rune mage grinned a little at the sight of it. He felt Gajeel's large hand kneading at his ass, something that he always did when he wanted to be in charge. Gajeel was a tactile man, wanting to feel everything, wanting to make his lover feel everything just as strongly. Freed relished it when Gajeel got into these moods.

"Here?" He asked, voice also a little low.

"Fuck yeah," Gajeel almost growled, and Freed watched the water ripple around Gajeel's hard-on. "Don't know if it's some dragon shit or I'm a freak, but I really wanna fuck you knowing that they're out there. Wanna make sure they know."

"They can't see us," Freed reminded him.

"Good, yer mine to watch when you're bein' fucked," Gajeel grunted. "But they'll know. They'll see all the bite marks and hickeys that we give each other. They'll see how out of breath we are and that yer walking just a little funny and they'll know what we did," Gajeel had a look so intense, so aroused that Freed' cock jumped at the sight of it. "They'll know that we belong to each other- fuck. I want it so bad."

And damn did Freed want it to. To be touched, to leave marks on his lover that made it clear they were together, to leave it in no doubt that he and Gajeel were one. He wanted to see just what this mixture of pride and possessiveness would drive Gajeel to do. How good it would feel.

"Stake your claim," Freed whispered huskily into Gajeel's ear. "And make it unforgettable."

Gajeel moved immediately, his unused hand also grabbing Freed's ass. Freed moved with Gajeel's guidance, so that he was straddling the man's thick thighs, facing him now. They were kissing within a moment, wet chest rubbing against wet chest. Freed bit at Gajeel's lip, sucking at it a moment later to ensure that it was kiss-swollen. He would be marking Gajeel just as much as Gajeel intended to mark him.

He felt his lover all over. The wetness of their bodies writhing against one another, hard pricks rubbing and grazing as they leant in. He could feel the slight contractions of Gajeel's strong legs when the man shifted, rubbing against Freed's balls and making him groan into his lover's lips.

His left hand roamed up Gajeel's stomach, pressed tightly between their bodies and allowing him to feel every inch of his strong, perfectly cultivated abs. He dragged his nails across the wet skin, leaving slight graze marks as he got higher and higher. As his hand pushed against the man's barrel-like, well-defined pecs, he gave a sharp pinch to the erect nipple he found. He simultaneously buried his other hand in Gajeel's hair, giving it a slight tug; neither man could be a passive lover, and the small grin that split the kiss told Freed Gajeel appreciated it.

"Fucker," The dragon-slayer grunted.

Before Freed could say anything, Gajeel's lips were at his collar bone. He felt the distinctive sensation of biting and sucking, and the combined feelings of that, one hand still groping at his ass, and the other digging into his back with sharp nails made Freed moan, leaning back slightly, and presenting more of his neck to his lover.

Gajeel rolled his hips slightly, and their dicks – trapped between their stomachs – rubbed against one another with the movement. Freed let out a shuddering moan, feeling pre-cum leak from his slit into the hot water.

"Gajeel," He panted, eyes wide.

"Fuck," Gajeel gasped. "I missed touching you so fucking much. Need to feel you."

Gajeel dug his nails further into Freed's back, pushing their strong bodies together as close as they could be. The feeling of the pierced, muscular body rubbing against his own was incredible, and he tightened his grip on Gajeel's hair in response.

"I'm close," Freed groaned.

"I know," Gajeel gritted out, the hand grabbing Freed's ass leaving. "Yer gonna cum, ain't ya?"

"Yes," Freed's voice was loud, lust filling him.

"Good," Gajeel whispered into Freed's ear, breath hot and ragged.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around both his cock and Gajeel's, pushing them together. The cool feeling of the studs in Gajeel's member pressed against his, and Freed let out a cuss at the sudden feeling. Rubbing his dick against Gajeel's stomach was good, but having their dicks held together in Gajeel's large, strong hands was incredible. Freed all but combusted when Gajeel began pumping his fist, hard and inelegantly.

He still bit and nibbled at Freed's exposed neck, and the feeling was all encompassing. He was everywhere, wrapped around Freed tightly and dictating his intense pleasure, and it was incredible. The pumping, groping, biting, teasing, clawing. It was all too good. Too much.

"I'm gonna-" Freed began, cutting himself off when orgasm hit him.

It was explosive, a rush of powerful feelings that made Freed's eyes clench shut with its intensity. Hie entire body was on fire as spurts of cum shot from his dick, and Freed's body clenched entirely against Gajeel's. He was cussing and shouting something – Gajeel's name – but he cared not for anything other than the pleasure overthrowing him.

A loud grunt-like moan forced his eyes open, and Freed watched as Gajeel too was overtaken by orgasm. His body flexed and heaved, shimmering and so damn hot that Freed was transfixed. The look of shameless pleasure on Gajeel's pierced face was indescribable, and Freed couldn't look away.

"Fu-uck," Gajeel moaned as him cum-shot ended, chest heaving. "Fuck I missed yer body. We ain't waiting this long again."

"Obviously," Freed panted, slightly breathless. "I thought you wanted to fuck me?"

"I will," Gajeel promised, chest heaving. "I ain't jerked off since we got here, and I know you haven't either. I know your scent too well, if I could smell yer cum I would've gone crazy," He chuckled, hand plunging below the water. He grabbed Freed's balls and gave them a small squeeze; Freed hissed. "These are full. I'm gonna change that."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Gajeel grinned, leaning down and pressing slight kisses against Freed's collar bone, starting where the obvious mark now lay. He trailed the kisses down, against Freed's chest. He gave his nipple a small, teasing bite before going down again. Gajeel shifted him, lifting him slightly so the entirety of his stomach was out of the hot water, and went on to kiss further and further down.

Freed's cock, though drained only a moment prior, quivered back to life at the feeling of Gajeel's light touches. Gajeel noticed this, gently running his knuckles from slit to sac as he reached Freed's waist with his kisses.

"You ready?" Gajeel asked, voice low and needy.

"Yes," Freed whispered.

Gajeel reached back to the edge of the spring, picking up one of the provided lotion bottles meant for customers to clean themselves with. Before he could open it, Freed took it from him and emptied some into his hand. He jerked his head slightly, telling Gajeel to lift himself up a little, which his boyfriend did. With Gajeel's hard cock now out of the water, Freed began to slowly lube it up.

He watched as Gajeel's arms tensed, biceps flexing and showing just how much power the man had in his body. Freed raked his eyes over the man's incredible body, which contracted and tightened, abs flexing as he recovered from the last orgasm. This man was perfection; rough, ragged, powerful, beautifully so.

"That enough?" Gajeel asked as Freed placed the lotion back.

"Yes," Freed repeated. "Ready?"

Once Gajeel had nodded, Freed lifted himself up. He watched as Gajeel's eyes flickered to Freed's hard cock as if was lifted from the water, and the mans throat contracted as he became eye level with the stiffness of it.

After he'd positioned himself directly over Gajeel, Freed began to lower himself down. He held the man's cock by the base and slowly sunk down, the feeling of Gajeel's tip splitting apart his cheeks already a heavenly sensation. After taking a moment to ready himself, he started to sink lower, and his mouth split open in a moan.

Gajeel's cock filled him completely, and the feeling of his rivet-like piercings sliding against the inside of his ass was incredible. Gajeel was long and girthy, made wider by the many barbells pierced into his member. Taking him in blurred the lined between pleasure and pain so perfectly, and Freed's cock was already dribbling with pre-cum again. Inch by inch he took the man's cock, straddling him with their bodies pushed together tightly, without room between them. He felt enveloped in Gajeel entirely, inside and out, and it was brilliant. As he took the last inch of the man's fat cock inside him, he let out a shuddering breath.

"Okay?" Gajeel questioned quietly.

"You're far too unmarked right now," Freed hissed, moving slightly and sending ripples of pleasure through him. "And remember, I said I want this to be unforgettable."

Freed leant down before Gajeel said anything, pressing his lips into Gajeel's neck and sucking at the soft, wet skin. He gave his hips a slow thrust, moaning into Gajeel's neck as the feeling of his prostate being tickled rushed through him. He heard a beautifully needy groan slip from his lover, and he smirked slightly.

The thrust was all the encouragement Gajeel needed. He began to gyrate his hips, slowly at first, and Freed's entire body tightened as Gajeel's cock pushed hard against his sweet spot. One hand wrapped around Gajeel's back, nails digging into his skin and scratching at him, the other pulling at his hair to give him better access to his neck. Gajeel let out another shuddering moan, moving his hips faster and making Freed groan louder.

As he continued his attack on Gajeel's neck, one of his lover's hands began to grope at his ass again, while his other rubbed and kneaded against Freed's abs. The rough, battle-worn hands were harsh against his skin, and Freed groaned.

A sharp thrust slammed into his prostate, and Freed all but yelled a loud 'fuck!'

Gajeel repeated the action, again and again. Thrust after thrust slammed deep inside Freed's ass, sending waved of unfathomable pleasure through him. He let out a string of moans, curses, groans, and yells, Gajeel grunting just as loudly. Freed lost all sense, allowing his eyes to close, back to arch and mind to shut down as pleasure overtook him. Everything was Gajeel at that moment. Everything was perfect.

"Fuck," Gajeel yelled, loudly and unabashedly.

A moment later, Freed felt hotness filling his ass; Gajeel's cum. The thrusts became faster and sporadic, almost always hitting his prostate. Freed moaned loud, body clenching as he pushed down, taking Gajeel's cock entirely in him. A shuddering groan left him, and his second orgasm hit him.

It was just as incredible, just as intense. The feeling of being filled with Gajeel's dick, his cum, was so damn intoxicating that Freed felt half-drunk off the sensation. He was near delirious, only half aware that his cum shot across Gajeel's chest. The dragon-slayer continued thrusting hard and fast, riding out both of their orgasms until slowly coming to a stop, panting and red faced with a blotchy mark on his neck.

Freed looked down at his lover, grinning slightly.

"You're incredible," He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Gajeel's. He cupped the man's cheek softly. "So beautiful."

"Yer pretty beautiful yourself," Gajeel grinned, expression almost lovesick. "Like a king."

"Would that make you my consort, then?"

"Nah, I'd be the castle blacksmith or something, the dirty little secret you can't stop coming back to," Gajeel smirked, and Freed chuckled slightly. "I ain't some boring rich guy. Kinda offended."

"You're certainly nor boring," Freed agreed. "But you're also not a secret anymore."

Gajeel seemed to remember that for a second, and a brilliant smile spread across his face. It made Freed's heart flutter.

Slowly, he removed himself from Gajeel's member, turning and resting so his back was against Gajeel's chest. It was silent again, the warm water covering their now exhausted bodies, and Freed relaxed into his lover's arms as he was slowly washed.

As the rush of orgasm dissipated, it was replaced by a feeling close to serenity. He was with the man he loved, and he no longer had to hide it. He could do what he wished with the man, go where they wanted, and do what they pleased without the need to look over their shoulders. It was incredible, a sense of freedom, as well as a promise of comradery. They were now a team, ready to face anything together.

Which was good, given the thought that had just struck Freed.

"Gajeel," He began. "Because I rushed the spell, my soundproofing runes weren't absolute. The effect only worked up to a certain volume."

"So if we were loud enough," Gajeel said slowly. "They would've heard like normal?"

"Correct," Freed nodded.

There was silence for a moment, before Gajeel grinned against the back of Freed's neck.

"Gihi."


End file.
